Man to Man, Finale for Us
by Little Hatake
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. Juumonji Erito selalu melabeli kedua sahabat anaknya dengan sebutan 'sampah'. Anak satu-satunya pun berusaha membuktikan bahwa ayahnya salah. Sebuah tiket untuk final, final pertandingan dan perang dingin di antara mereka berdua. Canon. Family. One shot.


**This fanfiction has won Eyeshield 21 Awards: Kasih Sayang as The Most Favorite Story based on Readers' Vote! Thanks for all! :D**

* * *

For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. Juumonji Erito selalu melabeli kedua sahabat anaknya dengan sebutan 'sampah'. Anak satu-satunya pun berusaha membuktikan bahwa ayahnya salah. Sebuah tiket untuk final, final pertandingan dan perang dingin di antara mereka berdua. _Canon. Family. One shot._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Juumonji Erito** **& Juumonji Kazuki**

Timeline: _**Christmast Bowl**_

~oOo~

**Man to Man, Finale for Us**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

BLAM.

Pintu kamar tertutup pelan.

Juumonji Erito hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah sebelum ia melihat ada kertas kecil yang tertindih di bawah botol air minum yang selalu ia bawa. Kertas berukuran enam kali empat sentimeter itu didominasi oleh warna merah dengan foto seorang atlet _American Football_. Ayah dari Juumonji Kazuki ini termenung, memandang selembar tiket _VIP Christmast Bowl_ dalam diam.

"_Jangan bergaul dengan dua sampah itu! Mereka cuma berandalan yang kemungkinan besar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"_

Ia teringat kembali kata-kata pedas yang sering ia lontarkan kepada anaknya. Sesering itu pula Juumonji tidak pernah menggubris dirinya. Hubungannya dengan Juumonji selalu dingin, tidak pernah ada interaksi ayah dan anak laki-laki yang hangat seperti kebanyakan. Ditambah lagi pekerjaannya sebagai hakim yang sibuk dan Juumonji yang selalu pulang larut malam. Hanya satu bahasan yang mereka miliki: mempermasalahkan anak semata wayangnya yang bergaul dengan Kuroki dan Togano, dua orang yang ia anggap sampah, siswa gagal, orang tak berguna, atau apapun itu yang mencerminkan berandalan.

.

"Jangan bergaul dengan dua sampah itu! Mereka cuma berandalan yang kemungkinan besar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

Pria berambut hitam membentak seorang remaja lelaki berkacamata berusia enam belas tahun. Sudah kesekian puluh kalinya ia mendapati anaknya tiba di rumah hampir tengah malam dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah berantakan. Sudah sekian belas kali ia mendapat surat panggilan dari sekolah karena kasus yang dibuat anaknya, entah karena berkelahi, ketahuan merokok di lingkungan sekolah, atau tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan.

Erito muda tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya: dua orang sahabatnya. Merupakan hal yang lumrah seorang remaja lelaki sering bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, tapi lihat dulu siapa temannya. Lingkungan berpengaruh delapan puluh lima persen terhadap kepribadian kita. Jika lingkungan sosial kita berkelakuan positif, maka kemungkinan besar kita akan terbawa positif. Sayangnya, Erito terbawa dampak yang sebaliknya. Remaja berkacamata ini sebenarnya siswa yang cerdas, hanya saja pergaulan negatif yang menyeretnya ikut dicap sebagai siswa bermasalah oleh guru.

Peringatan keras dari ayahnya tak pernah Erito hiraukan. Alih-alih mendengar, tiap kali ayahnya membahas ia dan teman-temannya, Erito segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu. Semakin kencang bantingan pintu, semakin kencang teriakan ayahnya. Didikan militer yang tegas dari ayahnya menempa Erito menjadi pribadi yang keras.

"Aku sudah besar, Yah! Jangan campuri urusanku!"

Erito harus menelan kembali kata-katanya sendiri. Sebuah surat berada di tangan ayahnya. Perasaan malu dan marah bercampur aduk di wajah letnan tentara itu. Diremasnya kertas dua lembar itu dan dilempar ke wajah anaknya yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri, dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

Surat itu berisi pemberitahuan skorsing yang diberikan oleh kepala bagian kesiswaan saat Erito dan ayahnya dipanggil ke sekolah karena ia terlibat kasus pencurian di salah satu mal. Dua orang sahabatnya tertangkap basah mencuri beberapa aksesoris motor. Ketika digelandang ke kantor polisi, ternyata mereka menjebak Erito dengan menelponnya untuk datang ke kantor polisi. Mereka berdalih jika ia otak dari kasus ini. Pihak sekolah pun dipanggil oleh kepolisian dan segera memutuskan hukuman berat kepada tiga orang siswanya.

Terang saja, Erito mati-matian membela diri bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu tentang pencurian itu. Sekolah pun sudah jengah dengan kelakuan mereka, keputusan terakhir akhirnya keluar.

Mereka bertiga dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Erito geram. Ia tidak terima dengan keputusan itu karena ia memang tidak terlibat. Ada seorang guru yang mendengar tentang putusan itu angkat bicara. Ia berani bersaksi bahwa dirinya sedang bersama Erito mendiskusikan tugas sekolah pada saat kejadian dan siswanya memang tidak bersalah. Akhirnya, hukuman Erito diperingan menjadi skorsing dua bulan, hukuman karena kelakuannya yang sering membuat onar di sekolah. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya tetap di-_drop out._

Orang tua masing-masing pun dipanggil, termasuk ayah Erito Juumonji.

Perkataan ayahnya terbukti. Sejak saat itu, Erito menyesal. Ia tidak lagi masuk ke dalam geng-geng berandalan di sekolah dan mengejar pelajaran yang ketinggalan. Karena dasarnya ia anak yang cerdas, ia lulus dengan nilai yang cukup bagus dan meneruskan ke universitas negeri untuk mengambil jurusan hukum. Ia pun berhasil menjadi seorang hakim.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Erito bertekad tidak akan membiarkan anaknya mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

Pekerjaan di bidang hukum membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang kaku, sekalipun dengan anaknya sendiri. Sikap itulah yang membuat kata-kata nasihat dan rasa sayang tidak dapat tersampaikan dengan baik kepada Juumonji. Ditambah lagi sifat kerasnya menurun pada anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Semua nasihat—jika tidak mau dibilang bentakan—yang terucap dari mulutnya dianggap angin lalu oleh Juumonji. Di matanya anaknya, ia tidak lebih dari seorang pria tua yang selalu ikut campur. Ah ya, karma memang berlaku di dunia ini, percaya atau tidak.

Dulu, Juumonji Erito berusaha untuk membuktikan jika semua yang dibilang ayahnya tentang dua orang sahabatnya adalah salah. Nyatanya, dirinya lah yang salah.

Hari ini, Juumonji Kazuki berusaha untuk membuktikan jika semua yang dibilang dirinya tentang dua orang sahabat anaknya adalah salah. Ia ingin sekali lagi dirinya lah yang salah.

Selembar tiket itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya.

.

Erito tidak begitu mengerti tentang peraturan _American Football_. Dan ia tidak berusaha untuk tahu lebih lanjut karena yang ia pedulikan hanyalah seorang atlet yang bernomor punggung lima puluh satu, anak laki-lakinya, Juumonji Kazuki.

Ia hanya mengerti bahwa remaja lelaki bercodet silang itu terlihat melindungi teman-temannya dari tim lawan, menjaga agar lawan tidak dapat menerobos atau membuka jalan bagi teman setimnya agar dapat berlari menuju garis akhir. Terkilat sorot mata penuh semangat darinya. Juumonji pun memiliki kombinasi yang luar biasa dengan atlet bernomor punggung lima puluh dua dan lima puluh tiga. Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah Kuroki Koji dan Togano Shozo, dua orang yang ia beri label 'sampah'. Nampaknya, Erito harus menarik kata-katanya—lagi.

Salahkan tempaan keras ala militer dari ayahnya jika Erito tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sebuncah apapun rasa bangga terhadap anaknya, hanya ekspresi dingin yang ia tampilkan, sedingin salju di puncak turnamen hari ini.

.

45-44. Skor terakhir untuk _Deimon Devil Bats_ melawan _Teikoku Alexanders_.

Semua orang bersorak-sorai atas kemenangan tim _rookie_ ini sampai memasuki lapangan secara paksa. Juumonji terlihat tenang, matanya menyisir ke seluruh jajaran kursi penonton, mencari sosok yang ia harap datang untuk menonton pertandingannya. Dan pencariannya terhenti pada seorang pria dengan setelan jas lengkap yang tertutup mantel kerja musim dingin. Ayahnya menatap dingin dirinya, seperti biasa. Tapi, jika kau perhatikan lebih dekat, akan terlihat lengkungan bibir tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Itu pun sudah cukup bagi Juumonji. Ia sudah dapat membuktikan kepadanya ayahnya bahwa jalan yang ia pilih tidak salah, sekaligus memperlihatkan bahwa dua orang sahabatnya bukan 'sampah' seperti yang ayahnya bilang.

Tidak, ia tidak pernah membenci pria itu sekalipun ayahnya sering berkata ketus kepada dirinya. Ia tahu, ayahnya tidak semahir ayah-ayah yang lain dalam berkomunikasi dengan anaknya. Seorang hakim memang harus menjaga keteraturan norma dan bahasa. Juumonji pun tidak membenci pekerjaan ayahnya.

Meskipun kalimat "Aku sayang padamu, nak." tak pernah terucap dari bibir ayahnya, Juumonji mengerti sesungguhnya ayahnya menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, walau dalam cara yang berbeda.

Semoga perang dingin di antara keduanya dapat mereda sedikit demi sedikit setelah ini. Erito merasa harus mulai mendengarkan pendapat anaknya dan Juumonji pun merasa harus mulai mendengar nasihat ayahnya.

Pertandingan ini memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi setiap anggota, termasuk ayah dan anak ini. Terukir senyuman puas dan bangga di wajah keduanya.

.

Mungkin jalan yang Juumonji pilih tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Erito. Biarlah, biarkan anaknya bebas memilih jalan yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi dan ia tetap berdoa...

.

.

.

... karena setiap orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk **Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan Februari-Maret: Kasih Sayang**.

Kejar setoraaaaan! _Writer's Block_ untuk fic yang satu lagi sedang bejibun! *pinjem _flame-thrower_ Hiruma* *bakar semua penghalang* Dan lahirnya fic yang ini, takut keburu idenya _expired_ di otak saya.

Mudah-mudahan fic ini masuk ke dalam tema yaah, hehehe...

**Author**: Yosh! Mari kita singsingkan lengan baju dan memeras otak menyelesaikan fic satu lagi! *gulung baju* Hirumaaaa, bantu sayaa! *teriak pake toa*

**Hiruma**: Apa urusanku dengan cerita sialanmu, _Kusho-Chibi Author!_ Lagi-lagi aku mati di cerita sialanmu itu!

**Author**: Ayolaaaah...

**Hiruma**: Aku tidak mau!

**Author**: Bantu aku! *nyeret Hiruma*

**Hiruma**: Dasar, _Kusho-Chibi Author!_ *nembak pake _machine-gun_*

**Author**: *ga kena* *tetep nyeret Hiruma* sementara saya menyelesaikan cerita satu lagi bersama setan jabrik ini, _Read and Review yah, minna-san_~


End file.
